Gametime on Atlantis
by ladyoftallesea
Summary: What happens when harmless fun turns into a competitive showdown? Read and find out. Not Slash!


"And what exactly is the point of this game?" Ronan Dex asked his partner, not for the first time.

Col. John Sheppard sighed and wished, also not for the first time, he'd drawn someone else's name.

"Okay Ronan. We'll go through this one more time." John sat up in his chair wearily, "A group of people divide into teams. Each team takes turns sending one of their members into the center of the room. The person in the middle, then tries to get his team mate to guess a certain object by acting out silent clues. If they get it right, they get a point. The team that reaches ten points first wins. Do you understand now?"

Ronan was silent for a few moments, watching the first player crawl around on the floor.

"So…acting like a fool in front of your peers is considered fun where you're from?"

John had to think about that one, "Well…yes. I guess it's one of those things you have to do to appreciate." John watched as Rodney McKay and Carson Beckett celebrate their latest victory, "Speaking of which, I think it's our turn. Since you're new to this whole Charades thing, I'll go first. Let's just try to win this thing. Rodney and Carson are beginning to get on my nerves."

"Right." Ronan nodded slightly as the two doctors continued their victory dance.

Strolling toward the middle of the room, John stealthily tripped Rodney.

"You really need to be more careful, Rodney." John's face a mask of innocence as he helped the fallen doctor up, "You should know better than to 'bust a move' in a the middle of the walkway, not mention where people can see you."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Rodney brushed off imaginary dirt from his shoulder, "But let's not forget who's winning."

"You've got one point. Oh, I'm shaking."

"Then quit stalling and take your turn."

"Fine." John walked determinedly to the middle.

Teyla held out a box filled with little, folded pieces of paper. John flashed her a smile as he took one. His object was 'tree'. Sticking the paper in his pocket, he motioned Dr. Heightmeyer to start the timer. Standing up straight and tall as he could, John stretched out his arms loosely. For a minute, Ronan just stared at him.

"Tree." his tone was confident if not slightly bored.

John grinned. This might not be as hard as he thought. Strolling back to his seat, he watched the next group humiliate themselves. Half the teams dropped out, claiming to have better things to do. Rodney and Carson scored eight points, though they did tone down the celebration.

"Like 'cat' was so hard." John watched them high-five repeatedly, "We had to do 'lemonade' and 'pancake'."

"Maybe they're celebrating because they're one away from winning." Ronan calmly suggested.

"Hey Sheppard!" Rodney called, "You're up."

John drew 'knife' which Ronan guessed with ease. Taking his seat, he watched the final round. To his amusement, Carson and Rodney failed.

"I was obviously putting pop-tarts in a toaster, not bagels! Anybody could see that!" Rodney huffed.

"How could I see what's not there!" Carson's replied.

"Huh." John stood up, "Looks like we could win this thing after all."

This time he drew his word. Resisting the urge to beat his head against the nearest wall, Sheppard thought out what clues Ronan would know. Suddenly, he had it. Smiling he signaled for the timer. Motioning that their were two words, he began with the first one. Rolling up his sleeve, he acted like he was pulling something off his arm with tweezers and then stomping it into the floor.

"Parasite. Tick." Ronan stopped at John's frantic waving, "Tick?"

He nodded and motioned for the second word. Walking around in a wide circle, John stopped suddenly, feigning pain and hopping around on one foot.

"Hurt." Ronan paused as John pointed at the spot that had caused him imaginary pain, "Rock. Spike. Nail. Tack."

He stopped once more at Sheppard's waving. John then motioned for him to put the two words together.

"Tick tack?"

John smiled, "That's right. We win."

After all the congratulations, everyone drifted back to work. Ronan caught up with John in the hallway.

"So what exactly is a tick tack?"

Sheppard grinned, and reached inside his pocket. Pulling out a clear little box of white capsules, he shook a few of them out into his hand and popped them in his mouth.

"They're breath fresheners." he held the box out to Ronan, "Want some?"

Ronan shook his head, "No thanks. I now associate them with bloodsuckers and pain."

"Fair enough."


End file.
